


As You Wish

by Bitterblue



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1656998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitterblue/pseuds/Bitterblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Movie night at Dyad. A prompt from Glynn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As You Wish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reincarnationofalovebird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reincarnationofalovebird/gifts).



When Cosima had requested the leather couch and the rest of it, Delphine had been under the impression it would involve a lot more sex. Not that she's complaining. If nothing else, it would be devastatingly rude to complain that her girlfriend--girlfriend?--owes her anything, and Delphine isn't in the habit of being devastatingly rude. You have to draw a line somewhere.

But the way she said it, there had probably been an implicit promise of significantly more sex than has happened to date.

Then again, having Cosima sprawled on top of her is pretty delightful, sex or not.

The test injection has left her tired and cranky. Delphine had suggested a film, and Cosima had run with it. Now, half of her leg asleep under Cosima's body weight, her back pressed into Delphine's chest and her hands absently playing with Delphine's fingers, Cosima is engrossed in the movie. Delphine is, as she finds herself increasingly frequently, engrossed in Cosima.

"Dude, you're not even paying attention." Startled out of her thoughts, Delphine pinks.

"I don't see how you could possibly know that."

Cosima's laugh is soft and throaty. "You're not laughing at any of the good parts! Come on, give it a try. We can start it from the beginning--"

"No. No, I don't think that will be necessary. I...you...you have terrible taste in films."

She makes an indignant squeak that shouldn't be endearing but is worryingly so anyway, and elbows Delphine lightly in the ribs. "Hey. Uncalled for. This is a classic! It's, like, the best thing to come out of the 80s. It was important to my childhood."

Delphine shrugs, and presses a kiss to Cosima's cheek. "I didn't say I wasn't enjoying myself." Cosima grumbles, unpausing the DVD.

"Just watch it, it's really pretty good."

"As you wish." Cosima laughs again, relaxing against her.

"Asshole."

Delphine makes a noncommittal noise, pressing another kiss to her cheek. "As you wish."

 


End file.
